


Lost Child

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [17]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Such a strain on you, isn't it?





	

Heartbreak  
It's more than I can take  
With a heart as weak as mine

Intake  
A couple new mistakes  
How come I get way outta line

You tell me I need rest  
But you can rest assured I don't  
When the battle's working out  
I don't need to hear you shout  
I can do this on my own

Live, love, die  
Two of these are lies  
I think I know  
Cause two will go  
And the other brings the high down low

I'm tired  
Sleeping on the job  
Working on revenge, I can't nod off

The fire  
To eleven turns the knob  
And every last curse I utter goes to God

You tell me you're the best  
But you can rest assured that, no  
When I put to sleep your doubts  
What my mission is about  
I'm the best you'll ever know

Run, fight, cry  
These are all your rights  
So now you know  
How it will go  
When you line your shots in a row

Don't you tell me that I wronged you  
I could never pull you all through  
It's enough of a stretch to save just one

How the hell did you not hear me  
Stay away if you love your family  
Being a Magical Girl is not fun

What have I done

Why, why, why  
I can't decide  
Just goes to show  
I don't even know  
Just why I sold my soul

I just don't know


End file.
